The Bet
by BeChloeIsLegit
Summary: Beca Mitcell has managed to sleep with evey girl in her High School every year for 3 years. Chloe Beale, now a Senior at Barden University, has been doing the same since her Sophomore year in HS. What happens when Beca comes to Barden and threatens Chloe's position as Barden's #1 womaniser? The Bet is what happens. Who wins? Who loses? And what is the prize?
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a fun little story about my favorite couple. The idea came to me and I started writing and didn't really stop until I had finished it. So, instead a chapter here and there, I am giving you all 9 chapters at once. I hope you enjoy it.**

 **I don't own any parts of Pitch Perfect or its characters. Just the story and idea is mine.**

* * *

Beca Mitchell listened to the preppy blonde give her directions to Baker Hall. She smiled at the girl and said, "You're cute. Would you like to give me the grand tour of the great Barden University? We would finish up in my dorm and I could thank you all night long."

The blonde gave Beca the once over and bit her bottom lip. She suddenly shook her head to clear it and said, "Tempting offer, but I'm afraid my boyfriend wouldn't like that."

"Too bad," Beca said with a smirk. She put her rape whistle in her mouth and winked at the girl before she walked away to find Baker Hall.

Beca found her room and all her stuff that had already been delivered. She unpacked and was working on a mix when her father, Professor Ben Mitchell, came to visit. She was getting a free college education because her dad was a tenured professor at Barden. She really wanted to go to LA but she figured getting a degree was a pretty good idea.

"Hey, Becs," her father said.

"Hey, dad," Beca responded.

"I see you're getting settled in. You should go down to the Activities Fair and scope out the talent," her dad said with a laugh.

Beca chuckled. Her dad knew she was gay and also knew that she was quite the womaniser.

"I was planning on doing just that, dad," she said. "There are so many women, and so little time."

"You better be careful, Becs," her dad said with a chuckle. "One of these days your womanising ways are going to come back and bite you in the ass. Plus, you'll have some real competition with Chloe Beale. I hear she has been through just about every girl, and quite a few guys since she started here. She's a senior now so she's got way more experience."

"I'm not worried," she says with a smirk. "I worked my way through all the girls in High School, so I think I can hold my own."

Her dad just shook his head. "Why don't you come by for dinner later. Sheila is making your favorite pot roast."

"Sounds good," Beca said. "I'll see you around 6:00."

Beca grabbed her headphones and her keys and walked out with her dad. When the exited the building he left her to go back to his office and Beca headed over to the quad to check out the Activities Fair *cough* talent *cough*.

She hadn't walked very far when she saw a long-legged brunette with big boobs that she couldn't take her eyes off of. Let's face it, she's a boob man and this woman had enough in the boobs department for two women.

She walked over to her and said, "Hi, my name is Beca. What's yours?"

The brunette looked her up and down and with a raised eyebrow said, "I'm Stacie."

"So, what activity are you interested in, Stacie?," Beca asked.

"Oh, I'm going to audition for the Barden Bellas," Stacie said. "They are an all female a capella group."

"Yikes," Beca said softy. "Mind if I walk around with you for a bit? Or you could just give me your number and we can hang out later," she said louder so Stacie could hear her.

Stacie looked at her for a moment. "If you just want to have sex with me, say so. I'm not looking for any sort of relationship because I like sex, lots of sex, with different people."

"Wow," said Beca. "Straight to the point. Okay, so take my number and if you find yourself without a sex partner, give me a call."

Stacie pulled out her phone and handed it to Beca. Beca put her number in and handed the phone back. "Looking forward to seeing more of you soon," Beca said with a smile and walked away. She knew she'd be hearing from Stacie soon.

Beca had a few more encounters and knew she wouldn't be lonely for any length of time. She continued roaming around the Fair when she caught sight of a fairy attractive blonde standing by one of the tables. "Hmm," Beca thought. "She looks like she might be a junior or senior. So far, I've only met Freshman girls."

She walked towards the blonde when she suddenly caught sight of a redhead standing near the blonde. She stopped in her tracks. "Wow!," she thought. "This has got to be the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen. I bet she's a beast in bed."

Beca continued her walk over to the blonde and the redhead.

"Would you like to join our a capella group?," the redhead said handing Beca a flyer.

"Right, this is a thing now," Beca said.

"Totes," said the redhead. "We don't use any music. It's all from our mouths."

"Yikes," Beca said. "Sorry, but it sounds kind of lame."

The redhead leans in and whispers "Why don't you give me your number so we can get together later. Maybe I can convince you that using just your mouth isn't that lame."

Beca grinned and pulled back to look in the girl's eyes. She smirked and leaned to whisper in the redhead's ear, "Sounds good to me. But I gaurantee that when we're done you won't even remember what a capella is."

The redhead smirked at that. "I'm Chloe Beale, co-captain of the Barden Bellas."

"Whoa, wait a minute," Beca said. "You're Chloe Beale? I've heard about you."

Chloe raised an eyebrow and said, "What exactly have you heard about me?"

Beca laughed and said, "I've heard that I should watch out for you. Apparently, you have a reputation as a love 'em and leave 'em kind of gal. I was told that you would be giving me a run for my money when it came to bedding the ladies."

Chloe laughed. "If the reputation fits. . ."

Beca smirked. "I think this is going to be an interesting year. I mean, you're a senior and I'm only a freshman. Most of the student body already knows about you, but not to many know about me. I don't think I have anything to worry about."

Chloe narrowed her eyes at the younger girl. No one has ever come close to the number of girls she made her way through in a given school year since she was a sophomore in high school. Her reputation went back 6 years. Who did this freshman think she was?

"Oh, you should definitely worry," Chloe finally said. "I have never failed to get a number and sexual gratification in 6 years. And I seriuosly doubt that's going to change this year."

Beca gave Chloe a cheeky grin. "You wanna bet?," she asked.

Chloe was taken aback slightly. "Bet on what exactly?," she asked.

Beca knew she had her right where she wanted her. "I bet you that I can bed more girls before Spring Break than you do."

Chloe laughed hard. This girl was really cocky. "Oh, my God," she said. "Are you serious?"

"Deadly serious," Beca said.

Chloe thought for a moment. "Before I agree to this bet, what are the conditions?," she asked.

Beca took her time answering. While she thought about the "conditions" she blatantly looked Chloe up and down. "This is going to be so much fun," Beca thought.

"Okay," Beca said. "We each get three conditions for the bet. I'll go first. Condition #1 - you must get their first AND last name plus the date you "sexed them up" for it to be considered legit. Condition #2 - if we get the same person, the person who did "the deed" first based on the date, gets the point. Condition #3 - to make it fair, all freshman are fair game and the only ones that count. I mean you are a senior so you know more upper classmen. The freshman will be new to both us. Makes it fair."

"What do I get when I win?," Chloe asked.

Beca grinned. She was starting to like this girl. "Agree to the bet and win it, and you get to name your prize."

Chloe smiled wide. "Okay, I'll agree to the bet and your three conditions," Chloe said. "Now my three conditions are: Condition #1 - I do not mess around with any of the Barden Bellas, so you can't go after them either. Condition #2 - you need to sneak a selfie with the girl and you as further proof that the deed was done. Condition #3 - the prize we choose cannot be having us do something illegal."

"I can work with those," Beca said. "So, it's a bet?," she asked putting out her hand to shake on it.

"It's a bet," Chloe says shaking Beca's hand. She pulls Beca toward her until they are nose to nose. "I always get the girl's numbers and more so be prepared to lose."

Beca looks Chloe in the eye and says, "Really? Cause you asked for mine and didn't get it. I'd say I was already ahead."

With that she let go of Chloe's hand and just walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

The shocked look on Chloe's face as Beca walked away made Beca smile. This really was going to so much fun. I just have to come up with something really good for my prize.

She continued walking around the Activities Fair and signed up for an internship at the Barden radio station. By the time she made it back to her dorm, she had gotten six girls' numbers. She had a very healthy libido and knew she could get all 6 of these girls in her bed in the next three days. At this rate she'd have bedded about 2/3 of the freshman girls by Spring Break.

After the first two weeks, Beca had managed to already get 22 girls in her bed. She had names, dates, and selfies as her proof. She started to think that she needed to figure out a way to contact Chloe so they could do a monthly tally to see where they stood. Beca decided to take a shower and had invited one of girls she met earlier to join her.

Beca and Jenny (today's conquest) entered the shower room. Beca was whispering to the girl as they took off their robes and stepped into the shower stall. Beca started kissing Jenny and as her hands started doing their magic on the girl she started singing. Just as she was about to give Jenny what she wanted, the shower curtain was suddenly pulled open. Beca quickly used her body to shield the girl and was surprised to see none other than Chloe Beale standing in front of her, naked.

"You can sing!," Chloe exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah, so?," Beca said.

"You have to try out for the Bellas," Chloe said.

"I'm a little busy right now, so can we do this some other time?," Beca asked.

Chloe raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl peeking over Beca's shoulder. "Oh, hey Jenny," Chloe says familiarly.

"Um, hi," Jenny says back.

"No," Beca mouths to Chloe.

"Yes," Chloe said with a smirk. She leaned into Beca slightly and whispered, "Last Tuesday."

"Damn," was all Beca said.

"You were singing "Titanium", right?," Chloe asked.

"You know David Guetta?," Beca asks.

"Have I been living under a rock?," Chloe says. "That song is my jam. My lady jam. Not that I need to use it that often."

Beca just snorts and Chloe says, "Sing it with me."

"Go away," Beca says. "Still busy here."

Chloe laughs and said "Fine but I'm not leaving until you agree to audition for the Bellas."

Beca knows she's not going to win so she agrees. She's looking Chloe up and down and Chloe smirks and says, "I'm confident about all this." She waves her hand up and down her body.

"You should be," Beca says.

"Um, are we done here or what?," Jenny asks.

"Oh, sorry," Beca says. She looks at Chloe and says, "Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Chloe says. "See you at auditions, Beca."

Chloe leaves and Beca finishes what had been interrupted. So what if this one didn't count for her, she was still getting laid.

It was a few days later and the Bellas auditions were being held. Beca had a meeting with her dad and was running late. When she got there the auditions were just about over. She was standing off to the side when Chloe noticed her.

"Oh, there's one more," Chloe said and waved Beca over.

"Sorry, I wasn't told we had to prepare that song," Beca said.

"That's my fault," Chloe said. "Sing anything you want."

Beca walked over to where Chloe was sitting next to Aubrey. She noticed a plastic cup sitting on the table and asked if she could use it.

"Sure, go ahead," Chloe said. She was intrigued by what Beca was going to do.

She set the cup down and started clapping and using the cup to maintain a beat. She sang to the beat and then slammed the cup onto the stage when she was done. She noticed that Chloe was staring at her cleavage and chewing on her bottom lip.

Beca picked up the cup and leaned forward directly in front of Chloe and turned and hopped off the stage. She noticed Chloe swallow a couple of times and she made sure to brush Chloe's arm with her chest as reached to put the cup back on the table where she had taken it from. She whispered to Chloe "I'm pretty confident about all this." She then stood and addressed both girls and said, "Thank you for allowing me to audition."

Beca smiled and then walked away. She didn't have to turn around to know that Chloe was watching her walk away.

Beca wasn't surprised to be accepted into the Bellas. After going through a "ritual" of repeating some weird oath and Trebles and wolves and vocal cords, and drinking the "blood" of their Bellas sister before them, the new Bellas were escorted the Hood Night Party.

Beca was just standing near the top of the outside auditorium watching everyone. Jesse, the other intern at the radio station came up and asked her if she wanted a drink. She said sure and he went to get her one. Jesse had asked her out and she told him she was gay. He was cool with it and they decided to be friends.

Chloe was watching Beca. She felt something weird when she saw Jesse talking to Beca. She couldn't figure out what the feeling was and she shook it off. She then headed over to speak with Beca.

She grabbed Beca's arms, leaned in, and said, "We need to talk," Chloe whispered. "I think we should check in like once a month to see where we stand with our bet."

"I was thinking the same thing," Beca said. "Let's meet for coffee tomorrow and bring your list."

"Our first Bellas practice is tomorrow at 2:00. Let's meet 12:30, that way we'll have time to talk and still make it to practice on time," Chloe suggested.

"Works for me," Beca said. "Now if you'll excuse me, I see someone looking at me and I just have to go introduce myself."

With that Beca walked over toward one of the new BU Harmonics and started talking to her. "I should have made Hood Night off limits since I have to stay here to keep an eye on all the new Bellas," Chloe thought. She went back to stand near Aubrey so they could watch over everyone.

Chloe noticed that Beca had left with the other girl. Chloe wasn't worried. She had managed to bed at least one girl, sometimes two, every day since the bet was made.

A little over an hour later and the party was still going strong. Chloe noticed that Beca had come back to the party. She started to walk over to her when one of the High Notes joined Beca. She stopped and watched. The girl leaned in and whispered something to Beca which caused her to throw back her head and laugh. Chloe got that same feeling she had when Beca had been talking to that Treble. Beca said something to the girl and the girl just smiled, waved, and walked away.

Chloe was going to go to Beca when she heard her name being called. She turned and Aubrey was waving her over. Chloe sighed and went to Aubrey.

Beca saw Chloe and watched as she walked over to Aubrey. Yes, she was checking out Chloe's ass, she could not deny it. She had noticed Chloe watching her most of the night. She saw a weird look on Chloe's face when she left earlier with Marcia, the BU Harmonic. She finished with Marcia and came back to the party. She had noticed that Chloe was watching her again. Beca decided to turn down the cute little High Notes girl and now she was trying to figure out why. Based on what the girl asked her, she was a sure thing. But she turned her down anyway. She needed a drink.

Beca woke up the next morning glad she did not get drunk the night before. She got her shower supplies and went to take a shower, alone. She went back to her room and worked on some of her mixes. After a few hours she stretched and looked at the clock. It was almost time to meet Chloe for coffee so she grabbed her "competition" folder and keys and left her dorm room. She got to the coffee shop before Chloe and ordered a coffee. She sat at a table and a few minutes later Chloe came in. Chloe went to the counter to get her coffee. She had not seen Beca yet and Beca took this chance to really look at her. Beca could not deny that Chloe was gorgeous and hot and sexy and totally her type. "God, what is this girl doing to me?, Beca thought. She was looking down at the table deep in thought when Chloe came and sat down.


	3. Chapter 3

"Beca," Chloe said. "Beca!," she said louder snapping her fingers in front of Beca to get her attention.

"What?," Beca said raising her head confused. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about, um, a mix I was working on earlier. I can't seem to get the chords to match up right."

"It's okay," Chloe said. She sipped her coffee and asked "Can I listen to some of your mixes sometime?"

Beca was surprised by the request. "Um, maybe. I don't usually let anyone listen to a mix until I've finished with it."

"That's cool," Chloe said. "So, I was thinking I should give you my number so we can contact each other to discuss the bet or whatever."

Beca smirked, "Does it count toward my total if you give me your number without me asking for it."

Chloe laughed and said, "No. I already have yours so we would just cancel each other out."

"Wait," Beca said. "How do you have my number? I didn't give it to you."

"Aubrey gave it to me off your emergency contact form," Chloe said. "As the co-captain of the Bellas, it is my job to have all the girls' numbers,"

"Okay," Beca said. "Why don't you just shoot me a text and I'll save your number."

Chloe did that and then they got down to business.

"So, I've put my list in alphabetical order by last name and then by date," Chloe said. "I also printed out the pictures in case you want visual proof."

"Great minds think alike," Beca said. "I did the same thing."

"This should be easy then,"Chloe said. "I'll read the last name and when you match it, we'll make sure it's the same girl and use the date to determine who gets the point for her."

"Let's do this," Beca said.

Chloe started reading her list and when they were finished there were about 6 girls whose points were decided by the date they were with either Chloe or Beca. Of those 6 girls, 3 of the points went to Beca and 3 went to Chloe. Their totals after a month were Beca 37 and Chloe 35.

Chloe was surprised; she thought for sure she would be ahead of Beca by a wide margin. She underestimated the younger girl and knew she was going to have to up her game. She checked the time and realized they only had 15 minutes until practice. The two left the coffee shop and hurried to the auditorium. Chloe knew better than to be late for their first practice.

The two girls came busting into the auditorium laughing and pushing each other. Aubrey and the other girls had stopped to stare at the two. The two girls pulled themselves together and joined the other girls.

Aubrey clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. She motioned to the two rows of chairs and said, "Take a seat. Altos in the back, sopranos in the front."

The girls all took their places. They found out that two of the new girls had been kicked out because they had been Treble-boned. The oath they took was serious, "Dixie Chicks serious" according to Aubrey.

After some announcements and being handed the list of songs "suitable" for the Bellas, the girls were divided into groups and put through some vocal exercises. They then were shown some choreography and started working on that as well. Aubrey finally decided to end practice.

Beca walked over to Aubrey and asked, "Did we just learn the same choreography that was in the video we saw earlier?"

Aubrey ignored the question and told the girls to practice their cardio and she would see them tomorrow. The girls started to leave and Aubrey had "a word" with Beca about her ear monstrosities and toner for Jesse.

"I don't have a toner for Jesse," Beca said as she went to gather her stuff.

"Really? Because I can see your toner through your jeans," Aubrey said.

Beca turned and said, "That's my dick." She turned and walked out.

Chloe walked out behind Beca and grabbed her by the arm. "Are you okay?," she asked.

"I'm fine," Beca said. "I don't know what her problem is. Why is she so focused on how I look or who I like? I'm gay for goodness sake so I have absolutely no interest in Jesse."

Chloe smiled. "I think she actually likes you. She knows you're a player and it bothers her that she likes you and knows that nothing can happen between you."

Beca looks at Chloe stunned. "Are you serious? Don't take this the wrong way because I know she's your best friend, but ew! She is so not my type. And even is she was my type, she's a Bella so hands off anyway."

For some reason Chloe smiled to herself at hearing this. She was glad that Aubrey wasn't Beca's type. She noticed in all the pictures Beca had of her "conquests" the girls all have dark colored hair. Not a blonde in the bunch.

Beca said goodbye and walked away from Chloe. Chloe watched her go. She bit her bottom lip and thought, "Damn! If it weren't for this bet I would be all over that."

Chloe shook her head and headed back to her apartment. She couldn't help but think about the freshman as she walked. She bumped into someone and automatically said, "Sorry," when the person said, "Excuse me."

Chloe started to walk away when the girl she bumped into said, "Could you tell me where Fletcher Hall is? I'm a freshman and still can't find anything."

Chloe smiled at the girl and said, "I'll do even better than that. I'll personally show you where Fletcher Hall is." She grabbed the girl's hand and gave her a charming smile as they walked. By the time they arrived Chloe had managed to get the girl's number and made a coffee date for the next day.

It was already the end of October and Beca and Chloe had actually become friends as well as competitors. Each day found them either having coffee together or studying in the other's room. They had decided to have their "bet update" meeting the morning of halloween.

They met at their usual coffee shop and got down to business. Beca pulled out her folder and said, "You probably have me this month. With classes, studying, the Bellas, and working at the radio station, I haven't had as much time for anything else."

Chloe smile. "Really? Sounds like excuses to me."

"Excuses?," Beca asks. "Excuses for what?"

"For why you're losing the bet," Chloe says with a cheeky grin.

Beca just laughs. "I still have plenty of time so don't start celebrating yet."

Chloe didn't say anything. She too had actually found herself with fewer conquests than she normally would.

They did their comparisons and Chloe was now ahead by only three girls. After the tallies had been made she smiled sheepishly and said, "I guess I have the same problem as you. Too many other things going on." She sighs and says, "Still so many women, so little time."

Beca laughs. "Now who's making excuses?," she asks teasingly.

Chloe just laughed as well. Beca thought about how she could listen to that sound all day. "Wait! What?," she thought. "I mean she is totally hot and, God, she has the most beautiful smile. And those eyes!," she continues thinking about Chloe.

Chloe is watching as she sees so many emotions and thoughts going across the brunette's face. She could stare at her all day and be quite content doing so.

Chloe's eyes suddenly get wide and she stares at Beca. "Oh my gosh," she thinks. "I'm actually falling for this girl."

Chloe suddenly starts gathering up her belongings and stands up. This brings Beca out of her own musings and looks at Chloe.

"What's going on?," Beca asks

"I, uh, I need, um," Chloe stutters. "I need to go." She rushes out of the coffee shop.

Beca sits there stunned. "What the hell just happened," she thought.

Chloe runs and does not stop until she reaches her apartment and goes inside. She leans her back on the door and slides down until she is sitting on the floor.

"Shit," she says running her hands through her hair.

She jumps up and starts yelling, "Aubrey? Aubrey are you home?"

Beca left the coffee shop and headed back to her dorm room. She thinks about how Chloe left so suddenly. She was stumped on what caused Chloe to do that. She then thought about how cute Chloe looked today. Chloe had put her hair up in a ponytail and wasn't wearing much makeup and Beca thought she looked really hot. "Gah!," Beca exclaims. "Why am I thinking about Chloe like this?," she asks herself.

Beca suddenly stops walking. The look on her face is one of understanding and confusion. "Well, fuck me," she thinks. "I'm falling for Chloe Beale."


	4. Chapter 4

Aubrey had been in her room studying when she heard Chloe yelling for her. She got up and went to the living room to find Chloe pacing back and forth running her hand through her hair.

"What's up?," she asked Chloe.

Chloe stopped and looked at her. "I am totally screwed," she said.

"I need a little more context to work with, Chlo," Aubrey says.

Chloe opens her mouth but can't find the words. She takes Aubrey by the hand and leads her over to the sofa. They both sit down and Chloe turns to Aubrey.

"I need to tell you something," Chloe said. "And I need for you to not interrupt until I'm done and not to judge me. Can you do that?," she asked.

"You're scaring me a little bit, Chloe," Aubrey said. "Tell me what's going on. I won't interrupt."

Chloe takes and deep breath and lets it out. She then proceeds to tell Aubrey about the bet she made with Beca Mitchell.

"And now," Chloe says. "I think I'm falling for her."

Aubrey just looks at Chloe for a moment. She notices that Chloe has tears in her eyes. There are so many things going through Aubrey's mind that she needs a moment to sort them out.

Aubrey looks at Chloe and asks, "Do you think falling for her is a bad thing?"

"Of course it's a bad thing," Chloe says. "She's a player, a womaniser."

"So are you," Aubrey says.

"That's right. I am," Chloe says. "And I don't fall for anyone. Why am I falling for this girl?"

Chloe wipes her eyes as the tears start to fall. Aubrey doesn't know what to say so she just grabs her friend and holds her.

After Beca's revelation to herself, she realizes she is standing in the middle of the quad. She takes a quick look around to see if anyone if paying any attention to her. She sees several girls looking at her but they were just checking her out. She walks over and sits with her back against a tree. She rubs her hands over her face and drops them into her lap.

"What the hell is wrong with me?," she asks herself. "Beca Mitchell does not have real feelings for anyone. How did this girl manage to weasel her way into my heart?"

She pulls one leg up and, resting her elbow on her knee, holds her head in her hand. She has her eyes closed while she is contemplating what is happening to her when she senses a presence. She opens her eyes and looks up to sees Stacie standing there.

"Are you okay?," Stacie asks Beca.

"I'm sorry, what?," Beca asks unable to focus completely on what is being said to her.

"I asked if you were okay," Stacie says. "You look a little. . .lost."

"Um, yeah, I'm, I'm fine," Beca stammers. "Thanks for asking."

"Mind if I sit with you?," Stacie asks.

"Sure. Go ahead and sit," Beca says.

Stacie sits next to Beca and looks at her. "I've been wanting to call and see if you wanted to get together sometime."

Beca smirks. "Sorry, but if you're asking about having sex, I'm afraid I can't."

"Why not?," Stacie asks.

"Well, first off, you're a Bella," Beca says. "Therefor, you are off limits. It would just cause too many problems and that is something I don't need any more of. But the main reason is I'm actually kind of into someone and it wouldn't feel right."

Stacie pouts. "I'm not used to being turned down for for sex, but I understand," Stacie says. "Just know that the offer is still there if you change your mind."

Stacie stands and brushes off her jeans. She looks down at Beca and says, "I've heard about your player rep and that you are really good in bed because it's just sex to you. This person you're into has to be someone pretty special to have you turn down a sure thing."

Beca just looks up at Stacie. Stacie gives her a small smile and walks away.

Beca bangs her head back against the tree a couple of times. Chloe continues to invade her thoughts. She needed a distraction. She looks around and sees a girl checking her out. She gets up and walks over to her. "Hi, I'm Beca," she says as she approaches the girl.

Aubrey does't know how long she sits holding Chloe while she cries. In all the years she's known Chloe she has never see the redhead act this way about anyone. She's usually scaring off girls that come looking for Chloe after one of her "one-night" stands.

Chloe sniffs and pulls herself away from Aubrey. She looks at Aubrey and says, "I've never had any real feelings for anyone in almost 6 years and this is scaring the shit out of me. What do I do?"

Aubrey sighs and looks at Chloe. "I don't know what to tell you, Chlo. If it were anyone else I'd tell you to go for it. Ask her out. Go on a real date and see what happens. But, with both of your reputations, I'm not sure how this would work."

Chloe nods her head. She knows that what Aubrey is saying is true. She just has to figure out a way to forget about her feelings for Beca.

"I think I'll take a shower and get ready for practice," Chloe says.

Beca looks at the girl, whose name she has already forgotten, and says, "I'm so sorry. I can't do this. It's not you, it's me."

The girl just snorts and says, "Yeah, I've heard that before. I guess I should be thankful you stopped before we were totally naked."

Beca sighs and looks at the girl. "I am really sorry. I don't know why I even came onto you. I'm dealing with something and I shouldn't have started something I couldn't finish."

The girl looks at Beca and can see the sincerity in Beca's eyes. "No harm done. I'll just see myself out." She puts on her shirt and leaves.

Beca falls back on her bed and stares at the ceiling. After a few moments she notices the time and gets up to get ready for Bellas practice.

Chloe and Aubrey arrived early for practice and start setting up. Then Stacie enters with Amy and CR. Chloe hears Stacie mention Beca and ears perk up.

"She totally turned me down," Stacie said. "I mean, she's like a total player and I was offering myself to her on a silver platter."

"Well, you said she has feelings for someone," Amy said. "Maybe she finally found someone to tame her player ways."

"I guess," Stacie said. "But it just seems. . ."

The girls had walked over to the other side of the auditorium and Chloe couldn't hear any more of what the girls were saying. Chloe didn't have time to think about what she heard as the rest of the Bellas, including Beca, had entered the auditorium.

Aubrey got the girls' attention and began the first run-through of their set. Chloe kept sneaking glances at Beca only to find Beca looking at her. They would both quickly look away. This happened several times before Beca stumbled during the routine.

"Beca!," Aubrey yelled. "Pay attention. Alright girls back in position and let's start again."

The girls all groaned and looked at Beca. Beca shrugged her shoulders and mouthed a "Sorry" to them.

Beca tried but she messed up again, several times. The girls were all glaring at her because they knew they would never be let go if they didn't make it all the way through the routine at least twice. Aubrey gave the girls a 10-minute break and asked to see Beca. Aubrey walked Beca over the other side of the auditorium so the other girls could't hear them.

"What's going on, Beca?," Aubrey asks. "You had this routine down and now you're screwing up again and again."

"I'm sorry, Aubrey," Beca said. "I know it's no excuse but I've got a lot of stuff going on in my head right now and I just can't seem to concentrate."

Aubrey sighs. She's noticed how Chloe and Beca have been looking at each other throughout practice. She decides to be blunt with Beca. "Do you like Chloe?," she asks.

"Wh- Wh- What?," Beca manges to squeak out. "Why would you ask that? Pfft, I don't like, Chloe. I mean I like Chloe cause we're friends, but I don't _like_ like her. I mean, we're just friends and she's a Bella, so no, I can't like her. Why would I- ."

Aubrey holds up her hand to get Beca to stop talking. "Okay. You've answered my question. Let's get back and try to get through this at least once. We're all tired and we all have other things to do."

Beca sighed and nodded at Aubrey. She would just concentrate on the routine and nothing else. She can do this.

Aubrey watched as Beca headed over to the other girls. "Chloe likes Beca. And after that word vomit that Beca was spewing, I think Beca feels the same way about Chloe. I can't wait to see how this plays out," she thinks. She smiles and heads back over to continue practice.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca manages to get through the routine twice without any real problems. Aubrey decides to call it a night and the Bellas all cheer and gather their stuff. Aubrey and Chloe are the only ones left and Aubrey says, "I saw you checking out Beca quite a bit during rehearsal today."

"I know," Chloe said with a sigh. "I just couldn't help myself. These feelings are new to me and I just can't put my finger on what it is about her that makes me feel this way."

"Well, just so you know," Aubrey says. "She was checking you out too."

"I know," Chloe said. "I caught her a couple of times when I looked over at her."

"So, what are you going to do about it?," Aubrey asked.

"Like I said before," Chloe said. "I don't know. What I do know is that this is I can't continue the bet. I'm going to forfeit the bet and cut my losses."

"What will it cost you?," Aubrey asked.

"I don't know," Chloe said. "We never really specified. We just said the winner could choose their prize. I guess I'll find out what that is soon enough."

The girls walked out of the auditorium together. Chloe pulled out her phone and texted Beca to meet up to get an 'update' on their bet. Beca replied back that she would meet Chloe in an hour at their usual meeting place at the coffee shop.

Once back at their apartment, Chloe took a shower and was looking for something to wear to meet Beca.

"Wear anything, Chlo," Aubrey said. "Wear what you would normally wear on any other day."

"You're right," Chloe said. She sat on the edge of her bed and then flopped back. She stared at the ceiling for a bit. She leaned up using her elbows to hold herself and said, "Do you think I like her because I can so easily relate to her?"

"What do you mean?," Aubrey asked.

"Well," Chloe said. "I told you the reason I am the way I am is because I got my heart broken. That's only part of the story. It was the beginning of freshman year in High School when I started dating this guy named Kevin. He was super cute and was in a band. We got together because we both like music so much. Anyway we started dating and during the summer before Sophomore year we gave each other our virginity. I mean I was only 15 and he had just turned 16, but it just seemed right at the time. After that he told all his friends about it and when school started again he was with Jennifer Middleton and I had all these guys wanting to take me out just so they could screw me. I was heartbroken that Kevin told everyone and was dating someone else without even breaking up with me first. After about a month of getting hit on I gave in and just started having sex with anyone who asked. I had my first girl after a game of spin the bottle at a party. She was a senior and I had never felt so good. After that I had girls coming onto me even more than the guys. I liked having sex with the girls more than the guys too. I just continued my ways once I got to Barden because it was all I knew."

"Wow," Aubrey said. "Don't hate me for this, but I thought you would have just kicked Kevin in the balls and went on with your life. It's hard to wrap my head around the fact that him screwing you and walking away would turn you into the person you are now."

"Yeah, well, I guess I surprised us both," Chloe said. "I didn't think I would be this person either, but here I am."

"It's almost time for you to meet Beca," Aubrey said looking at her phone.

"Thanks," Chloe said. She finished getting dressed and headed out the door.

Beca hadn't arrived yet so Chloe sat down and ordered their usual for both of them. The waitress was just bringing their coffees to the table when Beca arrived.

"Just in time," Chloe said as she watched Beca slide into her seat.

"You already ordered," Beca said. "Thanks."

"No problem," Chloe said. She took a sip of her coffee and looked at Beca.

Beca mirrored her moves and then cleared her throat.

Chloe put her cup down on the table and said, "Before we get started I need to say something."

Beca chuckled and said, "I was just about to say the same thing. Can I go first before I lose my nerve?"

Chloe was intrigued now but wasn't going to show it so she shrugged and said, "Suit yourself."

Beca took a deep breath and let it out. "Okay," she said. "This is going to be hard for me to admit but I am forfeiting the bet. You win. I can't keep doing this because, well, I kind of have feelings for someone and even though they don't know it, I feel like it wouldn't be right to keep sleeping with random girls. Go ahead, laugh, I know you want to. Womaniser me has fallen for someone."

Chloe just stared at Beca. Beca has feelings for someone? Who is it? Chloe's heart shattered. This hurt worse than what Kevin did to her.

Beca watched Chloe and saw her face fall and she looked like someone had punched her in the gut. She felt really bad. What did she say that would put that look on Chloe's face? She figured Chloe would be laughing at her and jumping for joy, not look so crestfallen.

"Hey," Beca said getting Chloe's attention. "Are you okay? This is your chance to laugh at me for falling for someone. Plus, you get to choose whatever you want, within legal limits, as your prize."

Chloe still had not said a word. She was waging an internal war with herself. Should she put on a phony smile and laugh? Should she tell Beca she also had feelings for someone so the bet was null and void? She could feel herself starting to tear up. She shook her head and looked at Beca.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen," Chloe said. "So, who is this mysterious woman who has grabbed the heart of the great Beca Mitchell?"

"Sorry," Beca said. "I can't tell you that. I'm sure it is unrequited and I don't want to deal with losing the bet AND having you know my deepest secret."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "Fair enough," she said. "I just have to come up with a really good prize now that I am the #1 Womaniser of Barden University."

"Oh, God," Beca said. "Something tells me you are going to enjoy this way more than you should."

"Of course," Chloe snickers.

Beca laughs and says, "While you think of your prize, you can at least tell me how many girls you bedded. Just curious to see how well the #1 Womaniser of Barden University did."

Chloe laughs. "Nope," she says. "You forfeited so I don't have to tell you anything."

"Oh, come on," Beca whined. "That's not fair."

"Yeah it is," Chloe said with a smirk. "If you wanted to know you should have stayed in the game."

Beca and Chloe continued bantering back and forth while drinking their coffee. Chloe was also thinking of what she should ask Beca for since she won.

Beca loved how easily she and Chloe could sit and talk and joke like this. She just wishes she could tell Chloe how she felt about her. She thought over different scenarios in her head about how Chloe would react and none of them were good. Chloe could laugh at her and tell her she was crazy. Or, maybe, Chloe would just leave her and not want to even be friends anymore. The only scenario she wanted, for Chloe to have feelings for her, was the only one she knew she would never get.

"Beca?," Chloe called to her. "Beca? Earth to Beca. Are you still with us?"

"Huh? What?," Beca said. "I'm sorry I totally zoned out. What were you saying?"

"I said that I know what I want for winning our bet," Chloe responded.

"Lay it on me," Beca said.

"I want you to take me on date and give me the full Beca Mitchell experience," Chloe said.

Beca's eyes grew wide and her jaw almost hit the floor. "Say what now?," she asked.

"I want the full Beca Mitchell experience," Chloe said. "I know what the Chloe Beale experience is all about, because, well, it's me. You said the person you have feelings for doesn't know, so it's not like you'd be cheating on them or anything. Take me on a date and show me how you do you. That's what I want for my prize."


	6. Chapter 6

_"I want the full Beca Mitchell experience," Chloe said. "I know what the Chloe Beale experience is all about, because, well it's me. You said the person you have feelings for doesn't know, so it's not like you'd be cheating on them or anything. Take me on a date and show me how you do you. That's what I want for my prize."_

Beca stared at Chloe. Was she serious? Could Beca do this without letting Chloe know how she really feels about her?

"I don't know, Chloe," Beca says finally. "Something doesn't feel right about this."

"Hey," Chloe said. "The only condition regarding the prize was that I couldn't make you do anything illegal. And I don't think Beca Mitchell taking me on a date falls in the category of an illegal activity."

Beca shifted in her seat nervously. She couldn't believe she was actually considering doing this. She thought about how the 'date' could go and again came up with all the bad things that could happen and go wrong. But, then again, maybe Chloe would see that she could do the actual dating thing with one person and she could get Chloe to fall for her. Beca let out a snort.

"What was that?," Chloe asked laughing at Beca. She had been watching Beca and could tell she was really thinking hard about what to do.

"Sorry," Beca said as she blushed.

"Oh my gosh," Chloe said. "Is Beca Mitchell actually blushing? Were you thinking about me naked at the end of our date?"

"What?," Beca said, her voice about 2 octaves higher than normal. "Pfft, no, I wouldn't, um, that's not,-"

Chloe started laughing. "You're so easy Mitchell," she said with a smile.

Beca looked down at the table. It's time to show Chloe Beale who she was messing with. She brings her head up, looks Chloe in the eye and says, "You only want this so you can steal some of my moves. I'm flattered. Also, just so you know I only take girls on real dates who I really want to get into my bed and they play really hard to get. So, cancel whatever plans you have for Saturday night. I'll pick you up at 6:00 and wear something HOT!" She added a sexy wink for good measure.

Chloe sucked in a breath and let it out, hoping Beca didn't notice. She could tell by the smirk on Beca's face that she did. Chloe pulled herself together and said, "You're on."

Beca stood up and said, "Thanks for the coffee. I'll see you at practice tomorrow." She grabs her jacket and walks out of the diner.

Chloe sat there for a few minutes trying to pull herself together. The way Beca told her to cancel her plans and that sexy wink did something to the redhead. She was definitely going to need a cold shower when she got back to her apartment. She managed to settle herself down a bit and exit the diner. As soon as she entered her apartment she headed straight for the shower. Aubrey asked her how it went and all she could manage to say was "Not now, Brey."

Aubrey had to laugh. She'd seen that look on Chloe's face before and knew that a cold shower was imminent. She soon heard the song "Titanium" start playing and Aubrey knew what was happening. "Must have been some meeting with Beca," she thought.

About 30 minutes later Chloe came out of her room dressed in her pajamas. She grabbed the remote for the TV and settled down on the couch.

Aubrey hid her smile with her hand and said, "Must have been one heck of a meeting." She couldn't hold in the laugh.

"Shut up!," she said and threw a pillow at her best friend. "I can't believe what I did."

"What exactly did you do?," Aubrey asked throwing the pillow back at Chloe.

Chloe laughed and caught the pillow. "Well," she said. "Remember how I told you I was going to forfeit the bet?" Aubrey nodded. "Before we started I told her there was something I needed to say. She said she also had something to say and wanted to go first. I agreed and then _she_ forfeited. She said she had feelings for someone and it didn't feel right to continue."

"How do you feel about that?," Aubrey asked.

"It hurt," Chloe said softly. "It actually hurt more to hear her say she had feelings for someone than it did when Kevin broke my heart. I felt shattered. But then I made probably the biggest mistake of my life."

"Chlo, what did you do?," Aubrey asked.

"I told her that my prize for winning the bet was for her to," Chloe paused and started chewing on her lip.

"You wanted her to do, what?," Aubrey prodded.

"IwantedhertotakemeoutonadateandgivemethefullBecaMitchellexperience," Chloe said quickly.

"You told her what?!," Aubrey squealed.

"You understood that?," Chloe asked surprised.

"I've known you for 4 years," Aubrey said. "Of course I understood that. Now, enough stalling. Did you really tell her to take you on a date?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "It seemed like a good idea at the time."

"And?," Aubrey asked.

"And," Chloe said. "She accepted and told me to cancel any plans I had for Saturday night and that she would pick me up at 6:00 and I should wear something hot. And then she gave me this sexy little wink at the end. Oh my God, it was soooo hot!"

"That explains having to listen to "Titanium" for 20 minutes while you were in the shower," Aubrey says.

"Brey!," Chloe whined. "What am I going to do?"

"You're going to suck it up and go on the date," Aubrey said. "Who knows. Maybe she really likes you and this is your chance to show her that you like her back."

Meanwhile, Beca Mitchell was having her own meltdown on the other side of campus. She decided to talk to Jesse to see if he could give her some insight on how to handle this.

Jesse was watching a movie (of course) when she went to see him. He invited her in and she walked in and sat at his desk chair.

"So," Jesse starts. "What brings you here?"

"I have a problem and I kind of need a guy's perspective," Beca said.

"Ah," Jesse said. "Must be having lady problems."

"One lady in particular," Beca said. She then proceeded to tell Jesse about the bet with Chloe, how she had started having feelings for Chloe, and the 'prize' that Chloe wanted since Beca had lost the best when she forfeited.

"Wow," was all Jesse could say. He sat there somewhat stunned at what Beca had just told him. "What do you want from me?," he asked. "Sounds like you are getting everything you want."

"No," Beca said. "Chloe is only doing this because she won the bet."

"Hold up, Beca," Jesse said. "I think there's more to it than that. She could have asked for anything from you and all she asked for was a date. I think she likes you and is using this as a way to show you."

"No," Beca said. "You're reading this all wrong. I think she just wants to find out who I like and plans to use the date as a means of tripping me somehow and telling her."

"But it's her you like," Jesse said. "So, if she 'trips you up' all you'll end up doing is confessing your feelings for her, to her."

Beca stared at Jesse without blinking for what seem like forever. "Jesse has a point," she thought. "Maybe she does kind of like me and wants to see if she has a chance."

"Okay," Beca said to Jesse. "Let's say, for the sake of argument, you're right. She likes me and wants to find out if I like her too. What do I do?"

"Don't do anything," Jesse said. "Do the date and let whatever happens, happen. If things go well, kiss her at the end of the date. The kiss will tell you all you need to know."

"Okay," Beca said. "But where should I take her for the date? I told her to dress HOT like I had something in mind. I got nothin'."

"Okay," Jesse said. "Here's what you're going to do. First, you're going to find out what her favorite restaurant is and make a reservation. Do that immediately so you can actually get a reservation for Saturday. Second, you're going to find out what her favorite flowers are. Buy her a bouquet on your way to pick her up. Third, find a decent club near the restaurant and take her dancing after. If all goes well, you will be getting your kiss and know how she feels about you."

"Wow," Beca said. "That's the cheesiest, sappiest thing I've ever heard. It just might work."

"Of course it will work," Jesse said. "It's the standard first date in pretty much every Rom-Com ever made."

"Of course it is," Beca says with a smirk. "I gotta go. Got lots to do in the next 4 days." She gets up to leave and stops when she reaches Jesse. She gives him a hug and says, "Thanks!"


	7. Chapter 7

Beca wasn't sure she was doing the right thing but she decided to ask Aubrey for help. She knew Chloe had a class and went to the apartment she shared with Aubrey. Aubrey answered the door and let Beca in.

"Chloe's not here," Aubrey told her.

"I know," Beca said. "I actually came to see you."

"Oh," was all that Aubrey said.

"Yeah," Beca said. "I'm going to tell you something that you cannot tell Chloe. I know she's your best friend but I really need you not to tell her what I'm about to tell you. Can you promise that?"

Aubrey was intrigued. Normally she wouldn't make a promise like this but really wanted to know what Beca had to say. "Okay," she told Beca. "I promise that I won't tell Chloe anything that you say to me today."

"Thanks," Beca said relaxing a bit. "Okay. What I need to tell you is that I, um, I have, I am, uhh." Beca swallows and lets out a breath. "I have feelings for Chloe and I don't know what to do about it. I'm a player, she's a player. I don't get feelings for anyone, ever, but somehow I got them for her."

Aubrey's eyes widen and she just looks at Beca. She suddenly smiles and thinks "Oh, I am so glad I have front row seat to this show!"

Beca isn't really paying attention to Aubrey and says, "I know she's probably told you about our bet and what she wants as her prize for winning."

Aubrey nods.

"I usually just take a girl to dinner and then back to my place," Beca said. "I want to do it right for my date with Chloe. I know it's probably the only one we'll ever have and I want to show her a really nice time."

"So, what do you need from me?," Aubrey asked.

"I need to know what her favorite restaurant is and what kinds of flowers she likes," Beca said.

"What do I get out of this is I help you?," Aubrey asks. She may as well enjoy this, too.

"Um," Beca stammers. "I know I'm going to regret this but what do you want?"

Aubrey takes a moment to consider her response. She smiles and thinks to herself, "Go big or go home."

"I know you think that a capella is lame," Aubrey tells Beca. "I will help you with Chloe if you promise to take over as Captain of the Bellas next year."

Beca looked at Aubrey in panic and surprise. She starts pacing and gets lost in her thoughts. "I hadn't even considered staying with the Bellas next year and Aubrey wants to make me Captain? Shit! I knew having feelings for someone was going to bite me in the ass. But if I don't agree to this then I might not even get a chance to show Chloe I love her. WAIT! LOVE? Did I just say I love Chloe? OMG, it's worst than I thought. What should I do?"

"Well?," Aubrey says.

"Give me a minute," Beca says.

"Stop panicking Mitchell. You got this. You love Chloe and you need Aubrey's help. If you're the Captain of the Bellas you get to make the decisions on what songs you do. This could be a really good thing. You might get the girl and you'll definitely get to change the Bellas sound," Beca thinks.

"I'll do it!," Beca tells Aubrey.

"You will?," Aubrey asks surprised.

"Yes," Beca says. ""I know you won't believe this, but I just came to the realization that I am in love with Chloe and I'll do whatever it takes to make her believe that we can really be something special. So, I'll do it. You help me with Chloe and I'll agree to stay with the Bellas and be their Captain."

Aubrey is totally stunned by this confession. "Beca loves Chloe?," she thinks. "I sure hope Chloe tells Beca how she feels. I think these two could really be something special together."

Aubrey puts out her hand to Beca and says, "Deal?"

Beca shakes Aubrey's hand and says, "Deal!"

"Okay," Aubrey says dropping Beca's hand. "Her favorite restaurant is _Luigi's_. It's about 30 minutes from here. It's also kind of expensive so she doesn't get to go very often. She loves yellow roses. I'm sure they probably have some meaning to them, but she doesn't care, she just loves them."

" _Luigi's_ and yellow roses," Beca says. "Got it!"

"She also loves to go dancing," Aubrey says. "There's a place not too far from the restaurant that she likes to go to just to dance and have a few drinks. It's called _Don's Den_. She doesn't take anyone there and she doesn't go looking for hookups there either. It's her 'go have a good time and just dance' place."

"Thanks," Beca said. "I was actually going to check for a place to go after dinner."

"You do all this and I think you'll be surprised by Chloe," Aubrey says. "She isn't always in player mode so this is your chance to show her that there really is just one someone out there for her. I think you'll be good for her."

"Wow," Beca says. "Thanks."

Beca leaves Aubrey and goes back to her dorm. She gets on her computer and makes arrangements for her date with Chloe. Now all she has to do is wait for Saturday to get here.

At Bellas practice the next day she can't help but smile at Chloe. Chloe smiles back. She goes over to Beca.

"So," Chloe says, "what's the plan for our date?"

"Not gonna tell you," Beca says with her customary smirk. "Just be ready by 6:00 on Saturday."

"And, in your words," Chloe leans in and whispers, "wear something HOT."

Beca smiles. Two can play this game so she whispers in Chloe's ear, "You always look hot so I"m not worried."

Beca pulls back and winks at Chloe.

Chloe shudders and actually blushes. Chloe Beale does not blush. "What is this girl doing to me?," she thinks. She bites her bottom lip and watches as Beca walks away.

Aubrey clears her throat causing Chloe to jump. "Your toner is showing, Chlo," she says with a laugh.

Chloe slaps her on the arm and says, "Shut up!"

Practice seems to last forever and Chloe can't help but look at Beca. Beca just winks at her whenever she catches Chloe's eye.

When practice is over, Chloe and Aubrey head back to their apartment. Chloe seems anxious to get home and Aubrey has a feeling she knows why. She is not surprised when Chloe immediately heads for the shower and music starts playing. "This is going to be so much fun," Aubrey thinks and laughs.

The next three days go by in pretty much the same way for Chloe. Practice, covert looks, winks, and cold showers. Any other time she would have found a girl to distract her. But she didn't want any other girl, she wanted Beca; so cold showers it was.

Saturday finally rolls around and Chloe is nervous and excited. She feels like she did when she went on her very first date back in 9th grade.

The day dragged by slowly and she was glad when it was finally 3:00. She took a shower and washed her hair. She blew her hair out and used the curling iron on it. She and Aubrey looked through her clothes and finally decided on a simple short sleeved blue dress. It was "sparkly" and showed ample cleavage. It hit mid-thigh and made her toned legs look even longer. The color made her eyes pop. Her heels matched the dress perfectly.

She still had plenty of time so she and Aubrey watched an episode of The Bachelor on DVR to help calm her nerves. Finally, at 5:30 she decided to get dressed and do her makeup.

Beca was in the same shape as Chloe. Nervous and excited. She went through her closet and spent way too much time deciding what to wear. Beca's usual attire was skinny jeans and flannel shirts. She had plenty of dresses and skirts because sometimes she did have to woo a girl before she could bed her. She just wanted to wear something really nice for Chloe. She was ready to go and left her dorm room at 5:30 so she could pick up the roses before she went to get Chloe.

There was a knock at the door to Chloe's apartment at 5:55. Chloe answered and her breath caught in her throat. There in front of her stood Beca Mitchell holding a dozen yellow roses. And she looked hot as fuck!

"Hi," Beca said. "These are for you." She held the roses out for Chloe. Chloe just stood there looking Beca up and down.

Aubrey cleared her throat behind her and Chloe snapped out of the trance she was in. "Oh," she said reaching for the roses. "These are beautiful. Thank you."

Aubrey says, "I'll take care of those for you." She takes the roses from Chloe.

"Shall we?," Beca asks holding her hand out to Chloe. Chloe takes her and and they leave.


	8. Chapter 8

When they get to the car Beca rushes to open the door for Chloe. "What a gentleman," Chloe says.

"That's only the beginning of the Beca Mitchel experience!," she tells Chloe. Beca runs around to the driver's side and gets behind the wheel. She starts the car and tuns to Chloe with a smile.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?," Chloe asks.

"You'll see when we get there," Beca responds.

There is quite a bit of traffic so Beca is putting all her to focus on driving. Chloe sits quietly and looks over at Beca. She notices that her makeup is lighter than usual and that she's curled her hair, letting it hang down her back and over her shoulders. She had noticed Beca's dress when she picked her up. Beca was wearing her black leather jacket but she knew that the top of the dress was black with silver diamond shapes and the bottom half was all black and it had hit mid-thigh. She says "had" because it had risen a bit when she sat down. Chloe bit her bottom lip because it was so sexy. Chloe quickly looked away before Beca could catch her staring.

The next 30 minutes are spent talking quietly, mostly about the Bellas and their chances at the Finals. Beca said that Aubrey asked for her help in coming up with a new set list. Chloe smiled and said she knew that Aubrey had plans to do that.

Beca pulled into the restaurant parking lot and Chloe's jaw dropped. "I love this place," she said excitedly.

"I know," Beca said with a smirk.

Chloe looked at her suspiciously. "And how do you know that?," she asked.

Beca ran around to open the door and help Chloe out of the car. "The same way I knew that you liked yellow roses," Beca said. "I did my research."

Chloe smiled as she took the hand that Beca offered and got out of the car. Beca closed the car door and, keeping Chloe's hand in hers, walked toward the restaurant entrance. She held this door for Chloe as well. Chloe was impressed with how chivalrous Beca was being.

They were shown to their table. Beca took her jacket off before sitting down. After she was seated Beca ordered wine for the both of them. They were looking at their menus and since Chloe had been to the restaurant before Beca asked her what was good.

"I love their lasagna," Chloe said. "Although the manicotti is really good, too."

"I think I'll get the lasagna," Beca said. "I think I'll have a salad as well. Would you like me to order for the both us?"

"I'd like that," Chloe said. "And since your getting the lasagna, I'll get the manicotti and we can share. I'd also like a salad as well with the House Italian dressing."

The waiter came and Beca gave him their orders. "I'll put your orders in and be back with your salads in just few minutes," he said before walking away.

Chloe sips her wine. "Mmmm," she lets out a happy moan. "That's really good."

Beca swallows hard. That moan went right through her. "Yeah, it is a very good wine," she said. "My grandfather loved wine and he used to tell me the best kind to order depending on what your eating."

They talk a little more about Beca's grandfather and also about Chloe's family. Beca takes another sip of wine and asks, "Forgive me if I'm overstepping some personal boundary here, but what happened to make you into the womaniser that you are today?"

"Let's just say it was a guy, who I thought was in love with me as much as I was with him, and him breaking my heart," Chloe says.

Beca waits but Chloe doesn't elaborate any farther. "Same here. Only mine was a girl because I am full on gay."

"So, what about this girl who you have feelings for?" Chloe asked. "How did she mend your broken heart?"

Beca looked at her and before she could respond the waiter was there asking if they wanted dessert. "The tiramisu is fantastic if you like that sort of thing," Chloe told Beca.

"Sounds good," Beca said. "Should we each order one or just get one and share it?"

"The serving is good sized," Chloe says. "Let's just get one and share it."

"You heard the lady," Beca tells the waiter.

He writes the order down, smiles and leaves the two alone again. Beca pours more wine for Chloe and they sit quietly sipping it until the waiter brings out their dessert and two forks.

"Enjoy ladies," he says and walks away.

The two each pick up their forks and gets some of the tiramisu. Beca holds it up as if toasting and they clink their forks together. "Bon appetit," Beca says putting the bite in her mouth.

The moan that comes from Beca's mouth has Chloe squirming in her seat. "Oh my God," Beca says. "That is, so, I can't find words to describe it."

Chloe is still hearing the moan in her head and her brain is suddenly in a fog. She finally clears the haze in her brain and says, "I told you it was fantastic."

They finish their dessert and Beca pays the bill. Just before Beca put her jacket on Chloe got to see the back of her dress. Or should I say, her back, since the dress was open down to Beca's waist. Chloe could fully see the floral tattoo that was on Beca's right shoulder. She also saw another tattoo that was just words but she didn't get a good look at it before Beca finished putting her jacket on. "I can't believe I missed those when I interrupted her in the shower," Chloe thinks.

"Where to now?," Chloe asks intertwining her fingers with Beca's.

Beca just smiled and said, "We have a short little walk and we'll be at our next destination."

Chloe knew the area and smirked at Beca and said, "We're going to _Don's Den_ , aren't we?"

"How did you know?," Beca asked.

"Well, it's my favorite place near here," Chloe answered. "And you said you did your research. It wasn't hard to figure out."

Beca laughed. She didn't say anything more and they walked to their next destination in silence.

Beca looked around when they walked in. It wasn't your typical bar but it wasn't a fancy club either. They had a huge dance floor with tables scattered around. There was also a bar that ran the entire length of one side of the building and half way down the side. There were bar stools along the entire length. Beca saw a free table near the dance floor and directed Chloe over to it. A waitress came by and Chloe ordered a vodka and cranberry while Beca opted for a Coke.

"You aren't drinking?," Chloe asked when the waitress walked away.

"Not right now," Beca said. "I'm feeling the effects of those two and a half glasses of wine I drank at the restaurant. Since I'm driving as well, I'll probably just have a beer in a little bit and then stick to Coke for the rest of the night. Feel free to continue to drink if you want."

"Are you trying to get me drunk," Chloe teases.

"Believe me," Beca said. "If I were going to have my way with you, I'd want it to be sober so we can both enjoy and remember the experience."

Chloe blushes slightly and laughs. The waitress brings their drinks and Beca asks if she can run a tab or do they need to pay as they go. The waitress said she would run a tab.

The girls are enjoying their drinks when a DJ starts spinning. "Let's dance," Chloe says jumping up and reaching out her hand to Beca.

"That's what we're here for," she says and follows Chloe onto the dance floor.

They dance to 4 or 5 songs before Beca calls a time out. "Wow," she says. "You have got some serious moves Ms. Beale."

"You are half bad yourself, Ms. Mitchell," Chloe says. Beca waves the waitress over and orders another vodka and cran for Chloe and a beer for herself.

It's only a few minutes before Chloe is ready to hit the dance floor again. The song ends and a slow song begins. Beca grabs one of Chloe's hands and takes her own hand and puts it around Chloe's waist. She pulls her slightly closer and Chloe puts her other hand on Beca's shoulder and leans her chin on it. Beca leads the dance moving to the slow beat. She pulls Chloe closer and whispers in Chloe's ear, "This is nice."

Chloe shudders as Beca's breath hits her ear when she speaks. She swallows and whispers back to Beca, "Yes, it is."

The slow dance finishes and they head back to their table holding hands. Their drinks are waiting for them and Chloe downs hers in two gulps. Beca notices and gives Chloe a smirk and a wink.

Chloe inhales deeply and looks away from Beca. The only thought going through her mind is "I am so screwed."


	9. Chapter 9

Beca and Chloe danced a few more times, and although it was still early, they decided to call it a night. They walked hand in hand back to Beca's car. Beca opens the passenger door for Chloe before taking her seat behind the wheel. She takes a quick look over at Chloe, smiles, and starts the car. The drive back to Barden is full of small talk and Chloe thanks Beca for a wonderful evening. Beca gives Chloe a smirk and says, "It's not quite over yet."

Chloe's heart skips a beat. What did Beca mean by that? Did she expect to have sex? Not that Chloe would mind, but for some reason she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Chloe is deep in her own thoughts when she finally realizes that Beca had been calling her name.

"You were really deep in thought," Beca said. "Care to share?"

"I'm sorry. What?," Chloe said. "Um, no. I mean I just have a lot on my mind. Sorry I got caught up in my own thoughts."

"It's okay," Beca said. "We're back."

Chloe looked around and realized that they were parked outside her apartment. She feels a sadness come over her since this means the date is almost over.

Beca opens the car door for Chloe and helps her out. They walk to the apartment building and Beca takes Chloe's hand. Chloe is expecting Beca to stop before entering the building and saying the date is over. She is quite surprised when Beca opens the door and ushers Chloe into the building. They take the elevator and are now standing outside Chloe's apartment door.

The two girls stand facing each other. Beca decided that she couldn't wait another minute and had to tell Chloe how she felt. Maybe Chloe would just laugh at her. Beca would be devastated but she figures she would go back to her old ways just like the last time her heart was broken.

Beca takes Chloe's hands in hers and looks into her eyes. "Chloe," she says. "I need to tell you something and I hope you'll hear me out before you laugh or make fun of me. Can you promise me that?"

Chloe looks into Beca's eyes and sees fear. "What could Beca be so afraid of?," she wonders.

"I promise," Chloe says.

Beca sighs. "Okay," she says. "I just want to-". Beca was interrupted by a couple of guys who whistled at the two girls and stopped next to them.

"Hey girls," said the first guy. "I'm Matt and this is my best friend Jack. You girls are hot. Want to come with us to a party?"

Beca pulls Chloe slightly behind her and says, "No thanks."

"Aw, come on," Matt says. "We promise you'll have a really good time." He reached out and slides the back of his hand down Beca's arm.

Beca slaps his hand away and says, "I said, no thanks!"

Matt is not deterred. While Beca is focused on him, Jack decides to grab Chloe and pull her away from Beca. Beca sees this and reaches out and grabs his arm, pulling it behind his back.

"Don't you ever touch my girlfriend like that, again!," Beca says quietly but with anger.

"Ow, ow," Jack says. "You're hurting my fucking arm!"

Matt starts to step into Beca and she swings Jack around by his arm so he is now facing Matt. "I'm going to let go of Jack's arm and you guys will just walk way," Beca says sternly. "Understand?" She slightly pulls up on Jack's arm and he groans.

"Okay, okay," Jack finally says. "Just let go of my arm!"

Beca let's go and gives Jack a slight push towards Matt. "Bye, fellas!," she says with a wave and a smile.

The two guys look at her and start to walk away. Matt gives a wave as if to say she wasn't worth it. As soon as she is sure they were actually leaving she turns back to Chloe.

"Are you-" She is cut off when Chloe slams into her and kisses her. It takes her a second to realize what is happening before she starts returning the kiss. She puts her hands on Chloe's waist and pulls her closer. The kiss only ends when they both need to come up for air.

"You kissed me." Beca says quietly.

"I did," Chloe.

"Why?," Beca asked.

"That was so fucking hot," Chloe says once she has caught her breath.

Beca just smiled. "I didn't get to finish my speech," she says. "May I continue?"

"By all means," Chloe responds.

"I was going to tell you I had a great night," Beca says. "I also wanted to tell you that I want to take you on a real date. Not one that we do just because I lost a bet. I, um, realized a few days ago that I have, um, some, uh, well, I, um."

Chloe just looks at Beca. "I'd love to go on an real date with you, Beca."

"Really?," Beca said.

"Yes, really," Chloe says with a smile. "I realized that I kind of like you. A lot."

Chloe held her breath while she waited to see how Beca would respond.

Beca gave Chloe a genuine smile and said, "I like you a lot, too."

"Plus you you called me your girlfriend," Chloe says with a smile.

"I did, didn't I?," Beca says. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Nope," Chloe says and leans in to kiss Beca again. Beca does't hesitate to return the kiss immediately this time.

They finally break apart and Chloe says with a cheeky grin, "So, I asked for the full Beca Mitchell experience and I'm guessing most "dates" don't end here."

Beca inhales sharply and gulps. Does Chloe mean what she thinks she means?

Chloe looks at Beca and says, "Do you want to come in for a drink, or coffee, or something?"

Beca pushes Chloe up against the door and starts kissing her again. The next thing she knows she is grabbing Chloe around the waist to keep her from falling through the doorway. Aubrey, hearing Chloe hit the door, had jerked the door open to see who was there.

Beca manages to keep both of them from falling but they do stumble into the apartment. "What the hell, Brey?," Chloe shrieks.

"Sorry," Aubrey says. "I thought I heard someone knock on the door."

Beca and Chloe look at her. Aubrey raises an eyebrow in question as the two girls are still standing together. Beca's hands are around Chloe's waist and Chloe is hodling on to Beca's arms. Beca notices Aubreey's looks and just smirks at her.

"Looks like you two enjoyed your date," Aubrey says with her own smirk in place.

Chloe pulls slightly away from Beca and grabs her hand. "It's not over yet," she says and starts pulling Beca toward her bedroom. "You might want to make yourself scarce," she tells Aubrey.

Aubrey just shakes her head and gathers her things. She thinks it is in her own best interest to stay somewhere else for the night.

Chloe wakes up the next morning and stretches. She thinks about last night and smiles. She reaches out for Beca but she's not there. Chloe frowns and sits up. She see Beca's clothes are gone and she doesn't see a note. She flops back down on the bed. "Was last night just Beca following through on the full Beca Mitchell experience she asked for? Did she jump to conclusions thinking that Beca wanted to be her girlfriend?," she thinks.

"God, I'm so stupid," she says out loud.

"Hey, nobody calls my girlfriend stupid," she hears Beca say.

Chloe sits up and sees Beca coming into her bedroom in jeans and a shirt carrying a bag and two coffees in a carrying tray.

"I thought you left," Chloe says quietly.

"I did," Beca says. "I woke up early and you looked so cute and peaceful I thought I'd go back to my dorm to shower and change. On my way back I decided to get us breakfast." Beca set the food and drinks on the table next to Chloe's bed. She then sat down and pulled Chloe to her for a kiss.

Chloe grabbed her and hugged her. She held on for a while and Beca whispered, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Chloe said. "I'm just glad you're back."

Beca chuckled and pulled back to look at Chloe. "You thought I left as part of the whole Beca Mitchell experience. Didn't you?"

Chloe looked down at the bed and quietly said, "Yes."

Beca lifts Chloe's head up and looks at her and says, "I meant what I said last night. I haven't called anyone girlfriend since I had my heart broken. I said I like you a lot last night, but didn't really mean that. I should have said that I love you. I am hopelessly and completely in love with you, Chloe."

Chloe's eyes filled with tears. "I'm in love with you, too," she says.

Beca smiles at her. "So, are you ready for breakfast or. . ." she says pulling Chloe closer.

"Or sounds really good right now," Chloe says leaning in to kiss Beca.

Neither girl hears the apartment door opening. Aubrey walks in and suddenly stops when she hears sounds coming from Chloe's room. She turns around and walks back out of the apartment. "I may never get to spend any time in my own apartment at this rate," she thinks as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

 **We've come to the end folks. I've got an idea on another story that sort of picks up where this one leaves off. Kind of a what happens when the one who broke one of the girl's heart is back in the picture. It will have a little more angst as well.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this one.**


End file.
